Sempat Memiliki
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Aku hancur, ku terluka, namun engkaulah nafasku. Kau cintaku, meski aku, bukan dibenakmu lagi. Dan kuberuntung sempat memilikimu... AU. First HitsuHina. Mind to RnR?


**-Sempat Memiliki-  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance/Angst  
Pairing(s) : HitsuHina  
WARNING : AU, OOC, gaje, songfic  
Summary : Aku hancur, ku terluka, namun engkaulah nafasku. Kau cintaku, meski aku, bukan dibenakmu lagi. Dan kuberuntung sempat memilikimu...**

* * *

**~Sempat Memiliki by Yovie Nuno~**

.

**.  
**

_Mengapa kita bertemu  
Bila akhirnya dipisahkan  
Mengapa kita berjumpa  
Tapi akhirnya dijauhkan  
Kau bilang hatimu aku  
Nyatanya bukan untuk aku_

.

.

Pernahkah kau mencintai seseorang? Sangat mencintainya hingga kau berpikir kalau ia adalah jodohmu, ia adalah bagian dari hatimu, atau jika kalian sayap, ia adalah pasangan dari sayapmu itu? Pernah. Semua manusia yang memiliki hati pasti pernah memiliki perasaan itu. Seperti halnya pria bernama Toushiro Hitsugaya yang amat mencintai mantan kekasihnya, Momo Hinamori. Mantan kekasih? Ya, ia sendiri bingung mengapa mereka berdua dapat berpisah, padahal, mereka sudah saling percaya, saling mengerti. Enam bulan. Nyaris, mungkin? Nyaris setengah tahun itu waktu yang cukup untuk mengukir kenangan indah di hati masing-masing, bukan?

Hinamori yang memintanya, ia bilang semua demi kebaikannya, tapi Hitsugaya sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang gadis itu maksud. Berpisah? Untuk kebaikannya? Selama ini, dalam hidupnya, belum pernah ada perpisahan untuk kebaikan. Tapi, kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut gadis yang amat dicintainya. Gadis yang selalu ingin ia bahagiakan, ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati, ia jaga hatinya bagai berlian termahal di dunia. Tidak, bukan. Hinamori lebih berharga dari berlian. Bagi Hitsugaya, ia adalah harta yang tidak dapat dibeli oleh apapun.

Tapi kini, toh mereka berpisah. Tepat beberapa hari yang lalu, mereka bertemu di tempat pertama kali mereka saling bertatap muka. Tempat dimana keduanya saling memandang, namun sama sekali belum dapat mengerti kalau nantinya hati mereka akan bersatu sejak dari pandangan itu. Sekolah. Ya, halaman sekolah, tempat mereka pertama bertemu dan 'berteman'.

"Ada apa, Momo?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Shiro-chan, aku ingin... kita... putus."

Dan, iris mata hijau itu membulat sempurna. Ditatapnya gadis yang ada di hadapannya, mencoba mencari celah kalau gadis itu berbohong atau pun hanya bercanda. Namun yang ia dapat hanya buliran air yang keluar dari sudut-sudut mata coklat Hinamori.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Aku..., ini demi kebaikan kamu, ng, kebaikan kita."

"Momo?"

"Aku yakin nanti kamu pasti tahu."

Nanti kamu pasti tahu? Saat itu, gadisnya, ah, mantan gadisnya berkata seperti itu, namun selanjutnya tak ada penjelasan yang keluar dari bibir mungil Hinamori. Hei, dirinya hanya pria biasa yang tak dapat dengan mudah membaca pikiran seseorang! Haruskah Hitsugaya tahu semua yang ada di benak Hinamori dari orang lain? Atau haruskah Hitsugaya memaksa Hinamori untuk menceritakan semuanya dengan jelas? Dilema. Tentu.

.

.

_Bintang dilangit nan indah  
Dimanakah cinta yang dulu?  
Masihkah aku disana?  
Di relung hati dan mimpimu  
Andaikan engkau disini  
Andai kau tetap denganku_

.

.

Hitsugaya memeluk gitar kesayangannya dengan pilu, ia senang bermain gitar, menyanyikan lagu untuk Hinamori. Tapi sekarang, siapa yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk mendengarkan permainan gitarnya lagi? Hinamori sudah tak ada di sampingnya.

Sejenak, pria berambut putih itu terdiam, entah kenapa setiap mengingat Hinamori, perlahan hatinya seperti teriris. Hitsugaya jadi selalu berharap kalau Hinamori masih ada di sampingnya, dengan senyum manisnya, atau suaranya yang manja. Tersenyum. Ya, pria itu tersenyum, rasanya ia ingin tertawa, menertawakan kebodohannya, melepas gadisnya begitu saja.

Gadis yang amat ia cintai itu, entah kapan akan ada di sampingnya lagi. Hinamori, satu-satunya orang yang membutuhkannya, mencarinya dengan cemas jika ia tak ada, satu-satunya alasan bagi Hitsugaya untuk selalu hadir di sekolah, sekedar ingin melihat wajah Hinamori. Satu-satunya gadis yang akan selalu tersenyum saat ia menyelipkan jari-jarinya di antara jari-jari kecil Hinamori, bergandengan. Semuanya, hanya Hinamori, memori-memori indah berkeliaran nakal di ingatan Hitsugaya, seolah menambah kepedihan hatinya.

Hitsugaya ingat betul pertama kali Hinamori menerimanya menjadi kekasihnya setengah tahun lalu. Gadis itu, tersenyum manis dan tersipu ketika Hitsugaya menggandeng tangannya saat berjalan berdua. Lalu, saat pertama kali Hinamori marah padanya karena masalah sepele, namun cukup membuat Hitsugaya down dan merasa ingin bunuh diri. Keterlaluan? Mungkin. Namun semuanya indah bagi Hitsugaya, saat pertama memang selalu berkesan, kan?

"Hinamori, apa kau... memikirkanku?"

Lagi-lagi hatinya terasa sakit ketika menyebut nama itu. Seolah ada sebilah pisau yang mengiris pelan hatinya, menimbulkan goresan luka dalam pada perasaannya. Hitsugaya mungkin cengeng, berlebihan, atau apalah, tapi itu manusiawi, bukan? Setiap orang berhak menangis saat ia sedih, apalagi saat orang yang kau cintai meninggalkanmu tanpa alasan jelas.

.

.

_Aku hancur ku terluka  
Namun engkaulah nafasku  
Kau cintaku meski aku  
Bukan dibenakmu lagi  
Dan ku beruntung sempat memilikimu_

.

.

Sebenarnya, untuk berpisah dari Hitsugaya itu bukan semata-mata murni karena keinginan Hinamori. Namun, kedua orang tuanya benar-benar melarangnya untuk dekat lagi dengan Hitsugaya. Bukan, bukan karena mereka tidak menyukai laki-laki berambut putih itu, hanya saja, mereka menganggap, karena terlalu banyak bersama dengan Hitsugaya, nilai Hinamori turun. Orang tua selalu ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya, bukan? Meski kadang mereka sama sekali tak pernah mengerti perasaan anaknya.

Semua kesedihannya, Hinamori tumpahkan pada Rukia, sahabatnya yang paling ia percaya. Rukia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, lalu memberikan dukungan pada teman baiknya itu. Berpisah dari Hitsugaya bukan akhir dari segalanya, kan? Setidaknya, hanya itu yang dilontarkan Rukia pada Hinamori. Tapi, gadis Kuchiki itu tak pernah tahu rasanya bila harus berpisah dari orang yang amat ia cintai. Tentu saja, lebih mudah teori daripada praktek, bukan?

Hancur? Mungkin. Bukan sepenuhnya salah Hitsugaya kalau semua nilai-nilai Hinamori menurun, kan? Hinamori tak bisa menyalahkan pria itu atas semua yang sudah berlalu dan terjadi. Terselip juga sedikit kesalahannya atas luka yang ia buat.

Ya, kini bukan hanya hancur tentang percintaan, tapi juga soal pendidikan yang perlahan-lahan harus ia bangun kembali. Namun, Hinamori tak pernah menyesalinya. Sedikit pun. Hinamori tak pernah menyesali pernah memiliki Hitsugaya di dalam hari-harinya, di hidupnya. Bahkan menurutnya itu adalah hal terindah yang pernah ia alami.

Mencoba menghapus Hitsugaya dari ingatannya pun tidak mungkin. Karena, butuh waktu seumur hidup untuk melupakan seseorang. Hinamori hanya bisa pasrah pada keadaan dan kenyataan bahwa ia sama sekali tak dapat lagi bersama dengan Hitsugaya, memegang tangan pria itu, atau pun mendapat belaian lembut di rambut hitamnya.

"Momo!" panggil Rukia kencang, membuyarkan lamunan Hinamori.

"Ah eh, iya?"

"Ngelamun lagi," Rukia memberengut kesal.

"Gomen, Rukia. Kenapa?"

"Haaah, udah lah, ngga usah dipikirin. Emang sih, repot juga kalo akhirnya masuk IPS."

"Ya, lo bisa bayangin betapa menderitanya gue harus belajar ekonomi, sosiologi, sama geografi selama empat jam pelajaran!"

"Lebih menderita mana sama gue yang harus belajar fisika, biologi, sama kimia empat jam pelajaran?"

Hinamori berpikir sebentar, lalu tersenyum kecil. Tak sepenuhnya masuk ke jurusan IPS itu musibah, ya. Buktinya, Hinamori jadi terhindar dari pelajaran ilmu eksak yang tentu saja dapat membuat pusing.

"Ehn, Momo..."

"Ya?"

"Soal Hitsugaya."

"Hmm?"

"Apa ngga lebih baik kalo lo jelasin ke dia?"

"Hhh, mungkin."

"Jadi?"

"Butuh waktu."

"Gimana kalo gue yang jelasin ke dia? Kasihan..."

"Gue... bingung..."

"Sabar, ya," Rukia menepuk bahu Hinamori pelan.

Hinamori merasa sedikit terhibur dan tersenyum, setidaknya ia tahu kalau masih banyak orang yang sayang padanya. Meski, yang ia harapkan tetaplah Hitsugaya ada di sampingnya, karena selama setengah tahun, ia bagaikan separuh nafas Hinamori, belahan jiwanya.

.

.

_Engkau mengatakan merindukan diriku lagi  
Ingin kusampaikan ku tak hanya sekedar rindu_

.

.

Rukia memang sering iseng bertandang ke rumah Hinamori untuk sekedar mendengar curhatan sahabatnya itu ataupun hanya untuk ngobrol. Seperti siang ini, Rukia asyik membaca novel yang baru di beli Hinamori.

"Ru, gue kangen sama dia," ujar Hinamori sambil membalikkan badannya menjadi posisi telungkup.

"Haaah, lo berdua romantis, ya? Coba gue? Siapa yang mau gue kangenin?"

"Grimmjow," jawab Hinamori polos, menyebutkan nama mantan pacar Rukia.

"Makasih," Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya ke novel lagi.

"Rukiaaaaa! Gue serius, nih!"

"Lagian, kayak ngga ada cowok lain aja."

"Ichigo?"

"Momo!"

"Iya, iya. Gimana kalo Renji?"

"Lama-lama gue pulang nih. Dia kan udah jadian sama Tatsuki."

"Hihihi... Terus siapa, dong?"

"Udah, ah! Jadi, kangen, ya? Hmm, gue bilangin ke orangnya ahh!"

"Rukiaaa! Awas kalo berani!" Hinamori melemparkan bantal pada Rukia, yang disambut tawa gadis berambut pendek itu.

Selanjutnya Rukia melanjutkan membaca novel, sementara Hinamori lagi-lagi melamun. Benar kata Rukia, seharusnya ia menjelaskan semuanya pada Hitsugaya. Setidaknya membuat pria itu mengerti mengapa mereka terpaksa harus putus.

.

.

_Aku hancur ku terluka  
Namun engkaulah nafasku  
Kau cintaku meski aku  
Bukan dibenakmu lagi  
Dan kuberuntung sempat memilikimu_

.

.

Tahun ajaran baru di SMA Karakura, Hitsugaya terlihat lebih tampan dari sebelumnya, setidaknya itu menurut Hinamori. Sebisa mungkin, Hinamori menghindari untuk bertemu dengan Hitsugaya, namun...

Grep!

Tangan itu lagi. Hangat. Memegang tangan Hinamori dengan lembut, namun cukup untuk menghentikan langkah gadis itu. Hinamori menoleh, tepat sekali, Hitsugaya yang memegang tangannya. Laki-laki berambut putih itu menatapnya serius.

"Momo, ng, Hinamori."

"..."

"Aku..., hn, gue udah denger semuanya."

"Lalu?"

"Makasih ya, buat semuanya. Gue seneng pernah jadi yang spesial di hati lo."

"Makasih juga."

Hinamori melepaskan tangannya, lalu berjalan lagi. Perasaannya sama hancurnya dengan perasaan Hitsugaya. Hatinya sama terlukanya dengan hati Hitsugaya. Sama. Baik yang meninggalkan ataupun yang ditinggalkan sama-sama merasa sedih. Namun, keduanya tak pernah menyesali pernah saling memiliki, pernah tertawa bersama, dan pernah menjadi yang spesial. Takdir? Mungkin. Sakit? Sangat.

.

~ O W A R I ~

.

* * *

Yaaah, akhirnya fic gaje lagi memenuhi fandom Bleach. Hihihi... Fic ini kayaknya maksa dan nyelekit banget, ya? Hn, abisnya Cha cuma pengen ngungkapin perasaan temen Cha, si SA (sebut aja gitu deh).

Cha kadang bingung deh sama ortu Cha. Soalnya ya, kalo yang lain pada ngelarang anaknya pacaran, katanya bisa ganggu pelajaran. Tapi..., kalo ortu Cha... ng... gini nih, ngomongnya, "Tumben ga pulang bareng si X?" atau "Pacar kamu siapa sekarang? Si G, ya?" atau "Calon mantu idaman tuh kayak si C."

Ampun deh, mama... *sweatdrop*

P.S. Kalo ada typo, bilang, ya? :)

Mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
